Remember Me?
by OTHERsideOFtheFORCE
Summary: When Dean wakes up from the accident, he finds that nobody can see or hear him. Sammy and his father don’t even remember him. As Dean starts getting weaker, his hopes for survival continue to slim, and his memory begins to slip away… [full summary inside]


**Remember Me?**

**Chapter One**

_Summary: When Dean wakes up from the accident, he finds that nobody can see or hear him. Sammy and his father don't even remember him. The only chance he has of finding his body and restoring his identity is with the help of another lost soul. But as Dean starts getting weaker, his hopes for survival continue to slim, and his memory begins to slip away… And Sam faces problems of his own when a hired demon comes to take him to their good buddy 'Yellow Eyes'. _

_Author's Note: This is my first story, so feedback- compliments or not- is greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear from you guys._

"_**The object of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his." –General George Patton**_

* * *

****

Dean's eyes fluttered open, only to be met by the light that was violently pouring through the open windows. He shielded his eyes and gave them time to adjust to the rays that disturbed him from the dark. It wasn't his usual routine to wake up that way. In fact, he always was awake before dawn, so he could…

…could what?

Dean swung his legs off of the bed. His bare feet met the cold floor, and he jumped at first. Then he realized he had no idea where the hell he was.

Looking around, he found that he was in a small room. The walls were light blue and the tiles on the floor were dark blue. The window was open, letting the sun and the wind through. Doctors and nurses and patients were constantly hustling by his door, laughing, talking, and looking over their clipboards.

_Am I in a hospital?_ Dean thought.

It suddenly hit him; the car accident. A huge truck had hit them while they were driving. After that it was all a blank. Hell, before that was a blank. All he could really remember was the truck, his father, and…Sam.

Sam! Was Sam okay?

Dean practically lived for his little brother, and sometimes he felt this way about his father as well. He was Sam's guardian, and John's soldier. He loved them both to death, and he wouldn't hesitate for one second if he had to go to hell and back with them. He protected and served his family. He saved lives. That's all he ever knew.

Dean, ignoring his near-freezing feet, hurried out of his room, surprised that he wasn't in any pain or didn't have any physical bruises. He felt like he just lost fifty pounds, but _not _like he just came out of a car accident. Wasn't he half dead before that all happened anyway?

Dean then spotted Sammy out of the corner of his eye in a separate room. He was sitting in a chair next to John's bed. He didn't seem that badly wounded, fortunately. The older Winchester felt extremely relieved when he found this out. It wasn't like he expected Sammy to be in perfect condition, but he was just merely hoping he'd be more than alright. Hell, he was walking around, just as Dean was.

"Hey, Sammy, thank God you're okay. You had me worried there for a moment."

Neither Sam nor John reacted. Either they were too wrapped up in conversation and didn't hear Dean, or they were just simply ignoring him.

"Any word on the demon yet?" Dean asked, persisting.

Again, he got no response.

"Listen, I'm sorry I told Sam not to shoot you, dad. I know you're pissed at me for _not_ obeying you, but that was just that one time! And, Sammy, I'm sorry I tore you between dad and me, but face it, you weren't going to shot dad anymore than I would've if I were in your position! Don't you think ignoring me is taking this all a little too far?"

His brother and father continued talking in their own conversation.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "Come on, don't do this! I don't want you guys to be this mad at me. A little is fine, but this? Cut me a break!"

Suddenly a nurse walked in, and Dean felt a weird shiver. He felt himself fade then reappear in the blink of an eye. Did that nurse just walk _through _him?

Dean's throat tightened. He ran back to the room he was just in. His body wasn't there. In fact, they were bringing a new patient in.

Dean's throat was now dry. Was he…dead?

The hunter bolted back into the room with John and Sammy.

"Hey!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. If he even _had_ any lungs…

He walked through Sammy a couple of times. Although the older felt it, the younger seemed unaffected as he continued his conversation with their father. The nurse was telling them that they would both be out of there in about an hour or so.

"Thank you," Sammy said to the nurse as she walked out of the room. He was _smiling_. Smiling! Weren't they worried about him? Where he was? If he were dead or not?

"Did it just get cold in here all of the sudden?" Sam suddenly asked, rubbing his arms with his hands.

Dean felt a flicker of hope when Sammy set off that spark. He knew that usually, if a room or the area near a person suddenly got cold- even for a second or so- it meant that a ghost or a spirit was there. Maybe Sam would figure it out.

However, the fire died when John replied, "No, I don't feel anything. You're not getting sick, are you, Sam?"

"No. It was probably just me. Sorry."

John smiled and patted Sammy's knee.

"Everybody has those kinds of moments, Sammy."

"Yeah…I-I guess so. And it's _Sam_, dad. Only…only…" Sam was all of the sudden at a loss of words.

"Only what?" John asked. His brows furrowed in concern.

"Who was always calling me Sammy? The only person I ever let call me that?"

John rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"I always call you Sammy. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Sam nodded his head slowly, as if not sure himself. "Yeah…I'm fine. Maybe I should lay down for awhile before we hit the road again."

"Good idea. Get some rest. I'll wake you up in about an hour."

Sam stood up and folded his arms across his chest. It was still cold. He better get into shape to go after that demon again, before they hit the road again. They were going to get out of the hospital soon and he and dad were going to go right back after what had put them there in the first place.

He couldn't help but think that they were forgetting something…

Dean stood there staring at his family. The only family he had left didn't remember him. And it hurt. Worse than anything he had ever felt.

* * *


End file.
